How NOT Spend Your Christmas
by rachcorleone
Summary: Essa é uma lição curta de como não passar seu Natal também aplicável ao Dia de Ações de Graça , pelo seu guru residente, David Desrosiers. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **13/11/2007

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Capítulo Único**

Essa é uma lição curta de como **não** passar seu Natal (também aplicável ao Dia de Ações de Graça), pelo seu guru residente, David Desrosiers.

**Lição um:** quando os pais do seu namorado dizem que estão vindo para o jantar de Natal, não assuma que é apenas porque você ganhou o filho deles com seu charme único e bom-humor invejável, que você vai poder fazer o mesmo com eles, e que eles vão negligenciar seus defeitos e o fato de que você criativamente cozinhou o peru na ordem cronológica inversa e que, por isso, o gosto é bem mais diferente assim como a aparência.

Isso não foi minha culpa. É culpa do Pierre que, por causa da sua tensão sexual, fez com que nos esquecêssemos que a família dele estava vindo. Estávamos, os dois, muito absortos em, bem, como posso dizer? Testando a durabilidade da nova cadeira de madeira que compramos apenas há algumas semanas, quando o telefone começou a tocar, nós o ignoramos e deixamos que a secretária eletrônica atendesse por nós.

Testar a segurança e a durabilidade de um móvel é muito mais importante do que atender ao telefone, estou te falando. Quero dizer, e se a cadeira estivesse quebrada? E se uma das pernas estivesse torta e eu sentasse nela e caísse? Então, minha bunda ficaria machucada por semanas e Pierre e eu não poderíamos, bem, eu acho que você sabe do que eu estou falando, certo?

Então, seria pura insanidade nossa atender o telefone e Pierre estava fazendo uma coisa realmente boa no meu pescoço que eu me senti forçado a sentar em seu colo e nunca mais sair. Mas voltando para a ligação de origem desconhecida e/ou indesejada. É claro que pessoas normais pensariam que está tudo bem em serem atendidas pela secretária eletrônica de seu filho, certo? Mas entenda: os pais de Pierre não são o que você chamaria de normais, sabe?! Teve uma vez que a mãe de Pierre foi mordida por um gato, e ela o mordeu de volta!

E embora Pierre negue isso veementemente (como eu fui a única testemunha desse horripilante crime), eu sabia que ela era louca de um jeito ou de outro; ou, no mínimo, escapou de um Instituto Mental, o qual - por sinal - não é muito longe daqui.

E você conhece o pai do Pierre? Oh, puxa! Eu ouvi do Chuck que quando esse cara ronca, ele marca 7.5 na escala Richter.

Então, culpe Pierre e a genética 101, embora Pierre seja, na minha humilde opinião, o portador dos melhores genes de todo o Canadá. Ele tem olhos legais, e você sabe que ele pode fazer coisas realmente maravilhosas com seus dedos? Eu amo os dedos dele (eles não são apenas ossos, como os meus ou gordos ou pequenos). Eles são como os dedos de construtor, sabe? Mas não tão calejados ou ásperos, e Pierre, ao invés de perfurar o concreto, toca o meu baixo quando está aborrecido e canta sobre os jogos no Canadá.

Mas sabe... Agora que eu estava pensando sobre isso, Pierre ficaria realmente muito gostoso em um uniforme de construção. Eu gostaria de vesti-lo com o capacete, as luvas, e um martelo... Ooh, yeah, o martelo! Pierre tem um martelo realmente, _realmente _**inacreditável**. Uma palavra: grande.

Espere.

Eu não posso acreditar nisso. A primeira parte da minha história e eu já estou falando sobre martelos e contando as coisas fora da ordem. Okay, antes de qualquer outra coisa, martelos são objetos realmente chiques usados para pôr os pregos no... Lugares em que você deseje colocá-los, mas se acidentalmente você martelar seu dedo, então cara, isso dói pra caralho.

Mas aí, se você chorar ou choramingar – ou os dois – para o seu namorado super-sexy, pode ser uma boa coisa...

Especialmente quando o tal namorado sexy (o qual devíamos passar a chamar de Deus do Sexo, com todo o respeito), te ama o bastante para te animar lhe oferecendo o cartão de crédito dele (por livre e espontânea vontade!) para fins capitalistas.

Okay, chega de martelos e cartões de crédito. Isso é apenas sobre o Incidente da Secretária Eletrônica, o qual, por sinal, como todas as outras coisas, **não** aconteceu por culpa minha! Quero dizer, é minha culpa se eu gosto de gravar mensagens criativas nessa maldita coisa? Eu pensei que seria engraçado se eu gravasse Pierre e eu transando como mensagem.

É claro que o Pierre nunca soube que eu mudei a mensagem da secretária eletrônica (até esse momento, ele estava ocupado me apertando contra a parede para se preocupar) e ele nunca saberia também, se a mãe dele não tivesse ligado. **Lição dois:** mães são estraga prazeres, a não ser aquelas que curtem o rock atual, que gostam de vadiar com adolescentes e comer pizza na janta todas as noites.

"_Oh, Deus, Pierre, mais forte!"_ eu ouvi minha própria voz ecoar pela sala e imediatamente empalideci.

"_Oh, baby, você é tão apertado."_

Pierre parou de beijar meu pescoço e olhou para mim. "David, o que foi isso?"

"Um, uh, do que está falando, Pierre?" - perguntei inocentemente, mesmo que já estivesse pronto para correr à qualquer segundo agora, apenas as mãos de Pierre na minha cintura, segurando-me sobre seu colo.

"Shh... Ouça." E, então, como uma espécie de dica, minha voz voltou a ecoar pelo cômodo, sendo seguida de perto pela de Pierre.

"_Oh, Deus. Yeah! Baby, baby, baby, baby. __Oh, sim... Sim... Sim... Maldição... Maldição... Pierre! Mais forte!"_

"_Oh... Merda, eu acho que eu vou... Eu vou..."_ e então veio o bip, cortando a voz de Pierre.

As sobrancelhas de Pierre se ergueram, e ele me olhou de cima a baixo. "Você nos gravou transando?"

"Um, haha, veja só, Pierre..."

Então a pior coisa aconteceu, a voz da mãe de Pierre soou. "Pierre, querido? Sou eu, mamãe. Eu presumo que você esteja em casa agora, e eu espero que você não tenha se esquecido que é sua vez de preparar o jantar de Natal. Seu pai e eu, sua irmã e sobrinhos chegaremos essa noite. A noite ainda está de pé, certo?" - ela fez uma pausa, antes de adicionar rapidamente. - "E, por favor, mude a mensagem da sua secretária. Acho que você pensa que isso é engraçado, mas não é. De qualquer modo, isso deve ofender quem estiver ligando. Nos ligue. Seu pai diz olá."

O som do telefone sendo desligado do outro lado soou e, conseqüentemente, Pierre virou-se para mim, seu olhar exigindo uma resposta. "David..." ele me repreendeu como à uma criança pequena.

"Uhm, sim?" Oopa.

"Você gravou a gente transando na porra da mensagem da secretária eletrônica?"

"Estávamos na sala de estar!" respondi. "E perto dessa maldita geringonça! Então, eu pensei, infernos, por que não?" abri um adorável sorriso, para o qual Pierre girou os olhos.

Ele suspirou alto e arrastou a cadeira para trás, de modo que eu precisei segurar em seus ombros para manter o equilíbrio. "David, o que eu vou fazer com você?" ele disse mais si mesmo do que para mim.

"Você podia me beijar, ou me abraçar por que eu sou super fofo, como um coelho." sugeri. "Ou poderia sempre fu..."

"Não. Não, David. Chega de sexo por agora." ele disse asperamente.

Eu o olhei, incrédulo. "Mas... M-mas, Pierre! Isso é como dizer ao Pablo Picasso para não tocar sua harpa!"

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram. "Pablo Picasso não tem uma harpa. Eu sequer acho que ele soubesse como tocar uma..."

"Oh... Bem, esse é o ponto!"

"Huh?"

"Pierre, nós não fazemos sexo decente desde 26 de outubro!" lamentei. Ele apertou meu nariz afetuosamente.

"Eu sei, mas nesse momento sexo é a menor de nossas preocupações." disse. Fiz bico. "Nós temos que ir à mercearia e preparar o jantar. Meus pais vão estar aqui por volta das sete horas, e já é meio dia."

"Como você sabe que eles vão estar aqui por volta das sete?"

"Os Bouvier são pessoas das sete."

"Oh. Bem, seu clã é estranho."

Pierre pareceu achar isso engraçado, porque ele apenas riu. Então de novo, quero dizer, é uma reação humana, cara. Uma vez que você acha algo engraçado, você ri. Você não grita, ou chora ou cospe. Você ri. Tipo, alô?

"Vamos, coelhinho." Pierre disse assim que me tirou gentilmente de seu colo e se levantou. "Vamos nos vestir e ir até a mercearia."

Fiz bico. E essa, meus queridos, é a lição número três: apenas porque seu namorado Deus do Sexo prometeu (_casar com você quando constituição fizer sentido e legalizar o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo_) fazer qualquer coisa por você desde que você projete seu lábio inferior um pouquinho pra frente e dê a ele grandes e molhados olhos castanhos, não pense que isso será aplicável em todas as situações.

Você não pode, meramente, aplicar nele o poder de um bico a todo momento. Eu lembro quando pedi à ele um peixinho (um laranja como o Nemo de Procurando Nemo), ele me disse não e em vez disso, me deu um boneco do Nemo o qual, de acordo com ele, era mais parecido com o real.

Bem, digamos que eu não dormi ao lado dele por uma semana, mas ainda assim ele não me deu o que eu queria.

"Pierre," comecei. "Deixe-me colocar isso em termos que você entenda. David não cozinha e não limpa. David é um menino rico agora. David prefere muito mais ficar abraçado com o namorado Pierre nesse Natal e assistir ao documentário sobre Pingüins no _National Geographic._"

"O quê?"

"Pee-yare" lamentei. "Eu tenho um programa para assistir. Eu não posso perdê-lo esta noite. Quero dizer, o documentário é sobre pingüins, Pierre! Você sabe como isso é importante para mim?"

"Não. Não realmente." - disse inexpressivo.

"Bem, e se eu perder isso e eles nunca, nunca voltarem a passar? Eu serei aquele cara que não poderá interagir numa conversa sobre pingüins. Eu serei aquela criança perturbada, que acha que pingüins são capazes de voar! Você não está com medo de que eu vire um pária?" [n/b: Pária é um indivíduo excluído da sociedade e também os "intocáveis", ou impuros, no sistema de castas hindu.]

"Eu achava que párias ficavam apenas na Índia." Pierre me olhou divertido. "De qualquer modo, David, eu prometo que compro um DVD sobre pingüins para você, apenas venha comigo até a mercearia?"

"M... M-mas, Pierre! O documentário! O Documentário, Pierre!"

"David, não use esse tom comigo. Você vai se transformar num chorão."

"Ótimo!" mal-humorado, o segui até a sala de estar, onde ele apagou a mensagem da secretária eletrônica. Ele virou-se para mim balançando sua cabeça, assim que pegou suas roupas. "É melhor ter certeza de que eu vou receber algum contato recíproco depois disso tudo, Pierre Bouvier, ou eu irei contar a todos que você chorou no último episódio de Dawson's Creek."

"David, esse era você."

"...Certo. Desculpe."

****

"Ooh, hey, Pierre! Olhe isso!" dei um gritinho feliz, assim que peguei a pequena caixa e a joguei dentro do carrinho de compras. "Camisinhas sabor chocolate!"

"David, você poderia falar mais baixo?" Pierre disse, frustradamente. "As pessoas podem ouvir você, sabe, crianças mais especificamente."

"Yeah, que seja." murmurei. "Eu não entendo isso, entretanto. Porque crianças iriam querer estar na seção de camisinhas?"

Pierre apenas rolou seus olhos para mim.

Nós fomos até outro corredor e, enquanto Pierre escolhia dois pacotes de macarrão, um carrinho de compras chocou-se no meu quadril.

"Você tem certeza de está tudo bem você estar passando seu natal comigo e não com sua família?"

"É claro que está tudo bem. Você é meu namorado, Seb, e eu quero passar meu feriado com você, porque você é _muito_ especial pra mim."

"Aw, Chuck."

Eu me virei para amaldiçoar os bastardos estúpidos o bastante para chocar seu carrinho de compras em mim, mas ao ver Chuck e Sebastien fitando um ao outro e agindo de maneira apaixonada, eu pude apenas piscar e puxar a mão de Pierre.

"Ei, caras." eu disse alto o bastante para Pierre ouvir. "O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?"

Seb e Chuck notaram Pierre e eu pela primeira vez. "Oh, uhm, hey, Pierre! Hey, David!" - Seb disse alegremente... Muito alegremente, na minha opinião. Olhei para os itens no carrinho deles, uma garrafa de vinho, macarrão, pão e uma caixa de camisinhas. Parece que alguém vai se divertir esta noite.

"O que fazem aqui?" Pierre perguntou, sorrindo largamente. Fazia uma semana desde que nós os vimos pela última vez... Eu não deixei mais Pierre sair de casa esses dias.

"Bem, estamos fazendo compras." Chuck encolheu os ombros, efetivamente escondendo o carrinho deles de nossa visão. Ele tinha uma expressão embaraçada no rosto. "Eu estou ajudando Seb, uhm, com a comida." franzi o cenho.

"Bem, então, o que vocês estavam falando antes? Eu ouvi muito b..."

"Nós estávamos discutindo o Teorema de Pitágoras."

"Física Quântica." Seb e Chuck falaram simultaneamente.

Seb ergueu suas sobrancelhas. "Uhm, quero dizer Física Quântica."

"Yeah, é isso. O Teorema de Pitágoras!" Chuck concordou.

Eu estava confuso. "O quê?"

"Na verdade..." Chuck disse nervosamente. "Nós estávamos, uhm, falando sobre a relação entre o Teorema de Pitágoras e Física Quântica."

"Isso tem alguma conexão?" Pierre perguntou.

"Bem, era isso que estávamos falando, certo, baby? Digo... Certo, Charles?"

"Ninguém nunca me chamou de Charles antes, só minha mãe." Chuck fez uma careta. Seb rolou os olhos.

"Bem, o que vocês estavam fazendo?" perguntou, rápido, para mudar de assunto.

Pierre suspirou. "Oh, você sabe." ele gesticulou para nosso carrinho. "Pais chegando esta noite. Nós temos que preparar e tudo o mais. Não queremos desapontá-los, certo, David?" ele bateu em meu quadril pra me provocar.

Fiz bico. "Eu não posso acreditar que estou perdendo o documentário sobre pingüins por isso." murmurei para Seb, que me olhou acolhedoramente e deu tapinhas em meu braço.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, cara. Se isso te conforta, eu vou gravar para você."

"Aww, nossa. Obrigado, Sebastien." - dei um gritinho de felicidade.

"Bem..." Chuck disse abafando o riso, e depois de terminar uma pequena conversa com Pierre, ele começou a olhar para mim, da cabeça aos pés. "Boa sorte com isso, então. Confie em mim dessa vez. Você vai precisar de muito mais do que boa sorte. Bom, nós vamos indo. Vejo vocês semana que vem." nós nos despedimos assim que Seb e Chuck viraram o carrinho para a esquerda.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando." Pierre disse, assim que eles não estavam mais ouvindo. "Você acha que Seb e Chuck estão juntos, não é?"

"Não, não realmente." respondi. "Estou apenas pensando como Seb pode relacionar física quântica com o teorema de Pitágoras."

***

Você deve estar pensando que, por agora, os pais de Pierre sabem sobre ele ser gay e tudo o mais. Você pensaria que, desde que estamos juntos há quase sempre (na verdade, apenas dezenove meses, três semanas e sete dias), ele estaria extasiado perante a idéia de finalmente me apresentar para minha futura família, como o "cara com quem ele está destinado para viver pra sempre e sempre, aleluia". Mas não, Pierre pareceu negligenciar esse importante e minucioso detalhe, porque em vez de sair em público comigo, ele preferia muito mais assistir esportes na TV, no sofá para o qual o mandei com a cabeça do boneco Nemo e o enchi para me levar à Taco Bell. E em vez de falar para seus pais sobre nós, ele disse que estava vendo "outra pessoa". OUTRA PESSOA! Você pode acreditar nisso?

Então quando estávamos na cozinha, várias coisas de comidas sobre o balcão, e o macarrão fervendo na panela no fogão, Pierre finalmente confessou o que havia esquecido de contar a seus pais.

"David, meus pais não sabem sobre eu ser gay." eu acho que eu quase desmaiei por causa do choque.

"Como é?" gritei. "Espere, deixe-me processar isso por um momento." fiz uma pausa e suspirei. "Você está apenas me dizendo que seus pais não sabem que você é gay?"

"Uhm, bem, é... É mais ou menos isso." ele deu de ombros timidamente e andou até mim, pousando sua mão na minha bochecha na tentativa de me acalmar.

"Bem, então como você pretende contar isso à eles?" perguntei amargamente, estapeando a mão dele para longe de mim.

"É apenas isso. Eu não posso." ele me olhou desamparado. O olhei, furioso.

"O que você quer dizer com você não pode? Pierre Bouvier, você vai esconder nosso relacionamento dos seus pais..."

De repente, o celular dele começou a tocar, interrompendo-me. "Agüenta aí." Pierre disse, mantendo um dedo levantado para mim. Arfei em choque. Tão rude! Ele pressionou um botão em seu celular e eu comecei a ouvir a chata e inofensiva voz de sua mãe. A mãe dele tem uma voz realmente alta, cara.

"Oh, hey, mãe. Yeah, eu mudei a mensagem na... O quê? Hoje a noite está de pé sim. Então você vai estar aqui por volta das seis e cinqüenta e cinco? Legal... Yeah. Uh-huh. Bem, sim, é claro que eu estou preparando."

Bufei. "Você está preparando? Eu sou o ÚNICO que está preparando toda essa merda para sua família!" funguei, secando uma lágrima com a ponta do avental. "Eu sou, tipo, a esposa perdedora aqui! A que você vem escondendo todos esses anos!!!"

"Oh, haha, quem é esse?" Pierre perguntou nervosamente no celular. "Ele... Ela... Uh... Minha empregada."

"Seu O QUÊ?" gritei. "Eu não sou a porra da sua empregada! Eu sou a porra do seu namorado, seu bastardo!"

Pierre ignorou meu comentário bombástico e continuou falando com sua mãe. Que rude. "É claro que eu tenho uma empregada. Eu não te contei? Ela é apenas... Você sabe, realmente quieta às vezes... Então, você não a ouve freqüentemente. Agora... Ela está, você sabe, irritantemente falante haha... Okay, tudo bem... Amo você. Feliz natal. Diga ao papai que eu disse oi também. Yeah, tchau..."

Pierre suspirou e, cuidadosamente, colocou seu celular no balcão. Mãos na cintura, ele mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente.

"Bem?"

"Bem o cacete, seu filho da puta." - sibilei - "Então, eu sou sua empregada agora, não sou?"

"Minha mãe... Ela é difícil pra... Falar."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Você podia ter apenas dito que eu era um... Um..."

"Pingüim?"

"Haha, tão engraçado, Pierre." murmurei e apontei pra ele com uma espátula. "Não podia apenas ter dito que eu era um amigo seu que queria te ajudar nesse Natal?"

Pierre deu de ombros. "Minha mãe é uma pessoa intimidadora... Eu estaria ferrado se não tivesse o que dizer."

Bufei. "Mas você tinha que falar que eu era sua emprega, não tinha?"

***

"Eu me sinto ridículo." confessei, permitindo que Pierre fechasse o botão da frente da minha fantasia, que era constituído por um vestido preto curto, que chegava até meus joelhos, e um avental branco que circulava minha cintura. "Me explique mais uma vez... Por que eu estou fazendo isso?"

"Porque nós vamos fazer um sexo alucinante depois." Pierre respondeu. Com uma última ajeitada no avental em minha cintura, ele me virou de frente para ele. Pierre tinha aquele sorriso de merda no rosto e isso me causou náuseas.

Rolei meus olhos. "Muito melhor!" então me acalmei. "Estou me sentindo como se fosse uma drag."

"Não foi isso que você me disse quando você foi e comprou essa fantasia e me fez um show privado."

"Era seu aniversário." me defendi. "E, além do mais, eu vou encontrar seus pais assim, Pierre! Qual vai ser a primeira impressão deles sobre mim, huh? Eles vão pensar que eu algum tipo de garota fácil ou uma prostituta ou, bem, qualquer coisa que siga essa linha."

"Não, eles não vão." Pierre me assegurou, depositando um beijo no meu nariz. "Você fica tão gostoso nessa fantasia." Apertou minha bunda para dar mais ênfase. "Eu provavelmente não vou conseguir me controlar esta noite."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Pierre abriu aquele pequeno sorriso. A verdade é, eu sempre dei o que ele queria, então não tinha sentindo em resistir. Pierre me puxou para perto e passou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, pressionando seus lábios na minha testa, e então no meu nariz, antes de, finalmente, meus lábios. "Deus, você é tão gostoso." ele murmurou para dentro da minha boca.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei, encostando-me no balcão e o puxando para mim. Ele me colocou em cima do balcão, uma mão espalmando minha bochecha enquanto ele me beijava e a outra entrando na minha saia.

"Oh, Deus..." gemi quando ele apertou minha coxa. Sua mão saiu da minha bochecha e foi pousar na minha clavícula. "Deus, Pierre, não pare." a mão dele estava se esgueirando devagar o bastante para me torturar.

... E então a campainha soou. Ótima vida a minha, huh?

"Merda." Pierre se afastou. "Meus pais estão aqui."

"O quê? Eles estão aqui? É muito cedo!" eu agarrei sua camiseta e o puxei para outro beijo languido.

"São seis e cinqüenta e cinco, David." Ele ofegou enquanto dava um passo para trás. Eu fiz uma careta.

"Wow. Eles são pessoas pontuais, não são?"

Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Apenas... Vá atender."

Arregalei meus olhos. "Porque eu?"

"Porque você é minha empregada, é por isso."

"Hmmph." franzi as sobrancelhas e caminhei na ponta dos pés até a porta da frente.

"Hey, sexy..." Pierre me chamou.

"O quê?" perguntei irritado.

"Não esqueça o bom humor."

"Ha. Ha."

****

"Nós não fazemos caridade, somos alérgicos à biscoitos e não jogamos na loteria também. O que, infernos, você quer?" cruzei meus braços e, então, instantaneamente, reconheci os pais de Pierre.

Opa. Eles tinham uma expressão muito perplexa, que os dividia entre correr, com medo de estarem no endereço errado e a vontade de saber o porquê de eu usar um par de tênis de cores diferentes no lugar dos saltos.

"Quero dizer, olá! Feliz natal! Bem-vindos! Bem-vindos!"

"Porque... Uhm, olá e feliz natal para você também." a senhora Bouvier me disse assim que me olhou de cima a baixo. O marido dela fez o mesmo e a olhou, divertido.

"Pierre disse que tinha uma empregada, mas ele esqueceu de mencionar que ele era um travesti." o senhor Bouvier murmurou para sua esposa. Essa gente esqueceu de ter modos.

"Eu não sou um travesti. Eu sou... Apenas... Apenas... Especial!" ri forçadamente, mantendo meu bom humor por perto. "Agora, porque vocês não entram? Parece realmente frio aí fora."

"Ainda bem que notou." disse a que eu achei ser a irmã de Pierre.

A ignorei. "Entrem! Entrem!" os conduzi para dentro, como a empregada que era devia fazer (estou te dizendo, eu não estaria fazendo isso se não fosse pela promessa de favores sexuais mais tarde) e tirei a neve de seus casacos com meu espanador.

"Aqui, pegue meu casaco." a irmã de Pierre disse, me jogando seu casaco. Os pais de Pierre e duas garotinhas fizeram o mesmo.

"Eu estou começando a odiar isso." murmurei cinicamente para mim mesmo. Um garotinho que eu não tinha notado entrando pela porta, parou bem na minha frente para me mirar com seus inocentes olhos azuis. "Sim?" perguntei, cuidadosamente.

E você sabe o quê?

O maldito me chutou direto no joelho antes de sair correndo.

Joguei todos os casacos dentro do closet, não me preocupando em pendurá-los ou qualquer coisa assim. Fui para a sala de estar, pensando em como iria enfiar aquele espanador na garganta do Pierre. Eu parei no meio da sala, batendo meu pé.

"Oh, hey." Pierre sorriu para mim, mas ao notar minha total falta de animação, seu sorriso sumiu rápido.

"Oh, aqui está **ela**." a senhora Bouvier olhou-me novamente. "Onde você esteve esse tempo todo, querida? Como é possível ter demorado tanto para pendurar nossos casacos?"

Olhei furioso para Pierre. "Uhm... Ela tende a ser devagar quando está chateada, mamãe."

"Oh, é mesmo?"

"É... ela tem a atenção de uma garota avoada."

"Interessante."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Isso vindo de Pierre? "Atenção de uma garota avoada, huh?" murmurei.

"Querida, você poderia fazer a gentileza de nos trazer chá e alguma bebida para as crianças?"

"Honestamente, Pierre, onde você conseguiu essa empregada, de qualquer modo?"

Os olhos de Pierre encontram-se com os meus. "Uhm, ela estava... Perdida por aí e eu a peguei das ruas." eu queria que o chão abrisse e me engolisse inteiro.

"Estou com sede! Estou com sede!" - guinchou o garoto que me chutou momentos mais cedo. Eu o olhei, desejando que combustão humana espontânea fosse possível.

"Jesus. Está bem, garoto... Eu entendi." caminhei até a cozinha e balancei minha cabeça.

"Isso não é jeito de falar com uma criança!!" a senhora Bouvier disse assim que pegou o pequeno - _maldito_ - garoto de olhos azuis em seus braços e fazendo-o ficar em silêncio.

Eu ignorei isso e fui fazer meu trabalho.

****

"Atenção de uma garota avoada... Hmph. Eu vou te mostrar!" furiosamente, peguei todas as latas de Mr. Peper do refrigerador e as coloquei sobre o balcão.

"Baby, eu realmente sinto muito."

Eu me virei para ele, triste. "Sente? Isso é tudo o que você tem para me dizer depois de me humilhar na frente dos seus pais? Como se não fosse ruim o bastante eles não saberem sobre mim, sobre nós, agora você começa a se referir a mim como uma garota! E como sua empregada, o que é pior! Isso é o quanto você se envergonha de mim? Quero dizer, mesmo que eu seja irritante e tudo o mais, você não se preocupa comigo o bastante? Para se referir a mim como sua empregada na frente dos seus pais?"

Eu estava desmoronando na frente dele e fungando no avental. "Aw, baby." Pierre abriu seus braços como num convite. "Baby, não chore."

"Não... Não venha para perto de mim!" apontei o espanador pra ele ameaçadoramente.

"Não, não, está tudo bem. Eu realmente sinto muito... É só que meus pais são católicos extremamente devotos e se eles descobrirem que sou gay, vão me renegar." ele explicou assim que me segurou entre seus braços.

"Eu sei, é só que... Seus pais são muito protetores, é só isso."

"Nem me fale. Eu literalmente pirei quando finalmente fiz dezoito e sai de casa."

Funguei. "Bem, desculpe por desmoronar assim. Eu ainda tenho um trabalho para fazer."

Pierre sorriu de leve. "Obrigado por estar fazendo isso." segurou minha mão firmemente. "Eu te amo."

Bufei. "Se eu não te amasse tanto, eu enfiaria esse espanador na sua goela."

Ele riu e me beijou, me pressionando no balcão e me mantendo perto. Nós nos beijamos por uns quinze minutos, antes de eu notar algo errado.

"O que foi?" Pierre perguntou quando eu, de repente, o empurrei, seus braços saindo de minha cintura.

"Eu acho que deixei o piercing do meu lábio cair."

Pierre olhou preocupado enquanto checava meu lábio, seu dedo pressionando onde meu piercing deveria estar. "Yeah, acho que você está certo." - e me beijou novamente.

Dei de ombros. "Nah, tudo bem. De qualquer forma, você sempre pode me dar outro, certo?"

Pierre me olhou.

"Ha. Estou apenas brincando. Eu vou procurar depois."

***

"Voila! O peru!" - eu juntei minhas mãos assim que apresentei o peru que provavelmente não se parecia com um já que encolheu três vezes. Pierre tentava não rir quando eu o olhei. Eu obviamente não seria uma boa esposa. Ou cozinheiro. É pra isso que os chefs estão aí, certo? [_Quando Pierre e eu nos casarmos nós poderíamos sempre contratar um ou sair para comer fora._]

"Então..." a senhora Bouvier começou assim que eu sentei perto de Pierre. "Como está o estoque de comida congelada?"

"Eu não uso comida congelada"

"Pena." a senhora Bouvier tomou um gole de seu vinho (o qual eu queria envenenar momentos mais cedo, exceto pelo fato de Pierre ter me parado bem na hora. Droga!) "Sua irmã aqui usa."

"Yeah, senhora Bouvier, eles são duas pessoas diferentes." eu disse, assustando até a mim mesmo. A mãe de Pierre estava me dando nos nervos. Ela me intimidou questionando minhas habilidades intelectuais. Eu já estava obcecado em mostrar a ela que eu não era tão estúpido quanto ela pensava que eu era. Eu pretendia matá-la.

A senhora Bouvier - ou vamos apenas chamá-la de A _Malvada Puta de Montreal, Canadá_ (MPMC para abreviar) - se remexeu como se ela estivesse tendo um espasmo ou algo assim. Então, as sobrancelhas dela se ergueram. "Por quê você está sentada à nossa mesa?"

"Por quê diabos eu não deveria estar?"

"Você é a empregada do meu filho." ela respondeu.

"Mamãe, Dav... minha empregada, e eu temos esse tipo de, uhm... Amizade, então eu prefiro que ela se sente perto de mim."

"Oh." disse a irmã de Pierre. "Vocês são horrivelmente camaradas."

"Camaradas?" repeti. "Não somos camaradas! Somos apenas... Realmente próximos."

"Isso não é a mesma coisa?" perguntou o pai de Pierre.

"Oh, hahaha, alguém quer salada?" Pierre interrompeu. "Eu gosto de salada."

"Eu não quero." disse o senhor Bouvier.

"Nós amamos saladas." as duas sobrinhas de Pierre falaram em uníssono.

"Eu também!" o garotinho de olhos azuis disse.

Eu sorri quando fui buscar a bacia da salada.

Eu estava extremamente orgulhoso de mim mesmo por ter cozinhado para - _minha futura família_ - a família de Pierre. Eu sou mais o tipo de cara que é levado pra comer fora, então a palavra cozinhar não existe exatamente em meu vocabulário. Eu deveria saber o porquê disso também, já que no momento em que a família de Pierre experimentou a salada e portaram expressões engraçadas em seus rostos, eu soube que deveria ter pedido comida no apartamento abaixo ao invés de cozinhar.

"E então?"

Pierre e eu perguntamos simultaneamente.

Eu olhei para o garoto de olhos azuis – que se chamava Charlie, pelo que aprendi – e ele estava tendo problemas com sua comida. "Hey, você está bem?" perguntei, tocando-o no ombro.

Ele tossiu desconfortavelmente por alguns minutos, balançando sua cabeça.

"O quê? O que foi?"

Ele tossiu novamente e olhou para mim, ficando azul. "Alguma coisa... Na garganta."

"Uh-oh."

Você sabe aqueles filmes onde, repentinamente, tudo começa a passar realmente rápido enquanto uma música pop e pegajosa toca ao fundo? Aconteceu bem assim, tirando o fato de que não havia a música pop e todo mundo, exceto Pierre, olhava raivosamente pra mim. E, yeah, esse não era o bom e rápido tipo raivoso. Era o tipo raivoso matar-David-o-mais-rápido-possível.

O que se seguiu depois foi "Charlie" engasgado com alguma coisa. Em um minuto ele era o pirralho dos infernos; no outro ele estava chorando como um cachorrinho enquanto o Sr. Bouvier usava a velha tática do tranco. Desengasgado, ele cuspia fora meu piercing de lábio.

Agora, enquanto eu estava alegre por ter encontrado meu piercing novamente (isso tem um grande valor sentimental, por sinal. Eu lembro de uma vez que o deixei cair numa pilha de feno - uma longa história envolvendo vacas e Pat correndo molhado de chocolate - e eu fiz Pierre procurar, o que não o deixou muito feliz. Mas no fim, ele encontrou meu piercing e eu o ajudei a "tirar" o feno da roupa), MPMC levantou-se e apontou acusadoramente pra mim.

"Um brinco! Você colocou um brinco na salada?!"

"Isso é um piercing de lábios!" a corrigi. "E eu não coloquei isso lá. Deve ter caído quando Pierre e eu estávamos nos beijando." - dei de ombros.

"Você... Você e... Meu... Meu filho?"

Assenti. "Sim, senhora. Seu filho tem um caso ilícito com a empregada."

"Por favor, me diga que você está apenas me enchendo o saco."

"Não estou. Mas você quer que eu o faça?"

Pierre se levantou. "Mamãe, David está certo..."

"David?"

"Ele é um homem." - a irmã de Pierre constatou enquanto se levantava pressionando os lábios juntos após passar gloss. Ela devia estar nos comerciais da Chapstick. Ela seria perfeita para a linha: "Chapstick, o melhor amigo da garota."

"E, mamãe, nós, uhhm... Nós estamos juntos."

Eu me virei para Pierre. Ele assentiu. Ele estava finalmente confessando para seus pais. Bem... já estava na maldita hora.

"Meu filho... Meu único, único filho..."

"Nós estamos apaixonados..." contei a ela, apenas para irritá-la. "Planejamos nos casar na Litlle White Chapel em Las Vegas. Ou, você sabe, em alguma igrejinha legal no interior, quando eles finalmente legalizarem casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo."

"David!"

"O quê?"

Os olhos da MPMC rolaram em suas órbitas antes de ela desmaiar.

****

"Bem aquilo foi bom." Pierre disse assim que fechou a porta atrás de si. Dei de ombros, espanando seus ombros com meu espanador.

"Yep. Você está finalmente renegado."

"E fora do testamento."

"Quem precisa de testamento quando se tem a mim?"

"Bem pensado." Pierre sorriu. "Você quer fazer?"

Eu sorri antes de me jogar em cima dele. "Claro." - ele me levantou pelas pernas, colocando-me em cima de um ombro. "Espere! Eu esqueci meu espanador!" - Pierre me olhou e eu dei de ombros. - "O que eu posso dizer? Eu amo aquela coisa." Ele se abaixou cuidadosamente para pegá-lo no chão e o deu para mim.

"Ieeeeei" - gritei enquanto nos dirigíamos para o quarto. Pierre apenas me olhou fixamente pelo canto do olho como se eu houvesse soado, ou sido, louco.

Depois de fazer nossa "coisa", na qual nós finalmente testamos a durabilidade da cadeira (e vários outros móveis), nós deitamos nos braços do outro, saciados, ao pôr do sol. Pierre estava traçando desenhos circulares no meu ombro enquanto eu gemia de prazer.

Duas palavras: **Muito bom!**

Pierre estava beijando meu pescoço e eu me dei conta de que mesmo que os Bouvier não aprovassem que Pierre e _a empregada_ estavam juntos, eu poderia me preocupar menos, porque, bem, o sexo é realmente bom. Oh, e, yeah, Pierre e eu estamos muuuuito apaixonados.

"Pierre?" murmurei, minha voz sendo abafada por sua pele.

"Yeah?

Ele beijou minha testa.

"Eu acho que estou grávido."


End file.
